Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for replacement of an ankle by a prosthesis.
Description of the Related Art
Patients with certain types of ankle problems may require a total ankle replacement prosthesis. Although such devices have been used for some time, improvements are still needed in various respects, including but not limited to features that contribute to ease of implantation by a surgeon, resistance to posterior separation post-operatively, and resistance to component subsidence.